


northern lights

by petitjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: hyunjin thinks chan is beautiful.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	northern lights

together they laid under the stars, fingers loosely intertwined and eyes filled with wonder. hyunjin turned his head, gazing adoringly at the beautiful male to his right, his breath leaving his chest at the sight. 

chan was so broken. he was broken and battered and betrayed, and yet he was so kind, albeit a bit cold at times. hyunjin admired him for all that he was, including the alcohol that seemed to linger on his breath and the weed that tainted his clothes. 

“i wanna touch the northern lights,” chan murmured, breaking the gentle silence as his free hand reached for the sky. “we could leave the world behind.” 

hyunjin turned on his side to better see the elder male, allowing the softly spoken words to sink in. chan’s eyes were filled with fresh tears, his eyes determinedly set on the sky as a single drop tracked down his temple. 

“i wanna know what it’s like,” he continued, voice dropping to barely be a whisper as he looked to hyunjin with teary eyes. “to walk away from this life.” 

hyunjin’s heart broke for the sad, troubled man he’d come to love so deeply. he’d had a hunch for a long time now that chan was suffering from thoughts like these, but hearing him admit it was somehow so much worse than imagining it. 

“then let’s do it,” he whispered back, lifting his hand to caress chan’s cheek. “let’s leave and never look back. just you and me, baby.” 

chan rolled into hyunjin’s chest with a pained sob, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger boy’s thin waist, dampening his shoulder with tears. 

“i-i love you so m-much,” the man whimpered, grasping hyunjin as though he’d somehow drift off if he loosened his grip even the slightest bit. hyunjin found himself crying alongside chan, his fragile heart going out to the wounded man in his arms. 

“i love you too channie. more than you’ll ever know.” 

the duo continued on crying until well into the early morning, until the sky began waking up with the rising sun. and hyunjin held chan through it all, pressing gentle kisses to his lover’s forehead as their tears melded and their hearts twisted. 

hyunjin loved chan for everything he was. for his coping mechanisms, for his insecurities, for his dark thoughts. for his smile and his laugh and his dimples. for his eyes, and how they reflected everything he felt so vividly hyunjin almost felt it himself. and for his heart, which was so broken yet so open. 

chan was chaos. but he was beautiful chaos. and hyunjin couldn’t help but to get involved. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! go follow my nsfw twitter uwu  
> @petitjisvng


End file.
